Multicolor
by Kim Hyo Ri
Summary: Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, Ino está besando a ése chico de ojos como estrellas —eventualmente, Ino le agarró el gusto a ésa locura— / One-shot GaaIno.


**Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia es de mi total autoría y no permito el plagio.**

**Advertencias: Insinuaciones de lemon. Malas palabras :w hoho.  
**

* * *

**—Multicolor—  
**

**Capítulo único**

* * *

**.  
**

A Ino Yamanaka le gusta usar las uñas largas. Se las pinta de mil colores diferentes, como si fuera un arcoíris. También le agrega corazones u ositos con los ojos grandes y negros como si fueran canicas.

También le gusta usar tacones negros y caminar como si fuera una modelo (y le sale tan bien que roba suspiros a quien la mire).

Le gusta el cabello rubio y los ojos celestes —así como Barbie—, pero es japonesa, así que se ha teñido el cabello de amarillo y se ha comprado pupilentes del color del cielo.

Y luce tan natural, tan hermoso en ella (que hasta Barbie estaría celosa).

Desde pequeña, sus padres se han encargado de cumplir todos y cada uno de sus deseos.

—curiosamente jamás le han dado _amor_—

Entonces Ino chasquea los dedos, con las uñas largas y pintadas de mil colores que casi parece un caleidoscopio, y se muerde el labio inferior y bate sus largas pestañas negras como la misma noche y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, otro deseo más se ha cumplido.

"Pide lo que quieras que Papi te lo dará, ay, que Papi te ama un montón niña, toma esta muñeca y ve a jugar por allá. Mira, toma este hermoso vestido y sal a divertirte. Toma este fajo de billetes y cómprate todo el centro comercial, ¿si? Que Papi y Mami te aman, chica. Puedes tener todos los novios que quieras, sólo mira hacia otro lado. Papi y Mami están ocupados".

—curiosamente _ésas _palabras siempre las oía, pero jamás por parte de sus padres—

Ino puede resultar aún más hermosa que la propia Barbie. Ino puede tener todos sus deseos cumplidos (como si tuviera un hada madrina, o así). Ino puede tener todos los billetes y todos los tacones, y las uñas como arcoíris.

Pero la verdad es que la única cosa que su corazón de diamante quiere, jamás estará en sus manos.

Entonces de sus ojos de mentira salen lágrimas y lágrimas, y caen una por una. Y desliza sus uñas postizas por su cabello amarillo como el sol (y están comenzando a notarse las raíces) y se envuelve en mil mantas y llora en la seguridad de su cama.

Llora y su maquillaje se corre. Su máscara se cae y deja ver que en realidad, tan sólo es una fea y descuidada muñeca de trapo.

Y se clava las uñas como garras en las mejillas y lo hace tan profundo que se deja unas rojas marcas, la sangre surge brillando como el oro e Ino llora.

Porque Sasuke la mira con los ojos tan negros como la profundidad de un abismo y escupe las palabras con odio.

"Yo _no _te amo".

Entonces los recuerdos rodan en la podrida cabeza de Ino y se pregunta si alguna vez podría encontrar a su príncipe azul.

—aunque ella en realidad _no _sea una princesa—

* * *

—¿Sabes? Sasuke me ha besado —dice Sakura con la voz chillona y la cara tan roja que parece un feo tomate—. Y me dijo que me amaba.

Los ojos celestes de Ino destilan rencor y sonríe con cinismo, como si todo le resvalase (y es que se ha vuelto a poner la máscara de porcelana).

—¿Que te ama? —la voz de Ino suena como veneno, y clava sus ojos como agujas en la pequeña e ingenua Sakura y Hinata mira confundida a las personas que llama "amigas"—. Sasuke sólo te quiere en la cama, Sakura —pronuncia el nombre de la chica con todo el asco que su boca de ensueño puede soltar—, no eres más que otro de sus juguetes.

Y lo dice enserio. Pero, vamos, que Ino desearía tanto ser ése juguete que aprieta el puño con tanta fuerza que sus uñas se hunden en su piel.

Sakura llora como magdalena y Hinata la abraza preocupada mientras Ino da media vuelta y se va pisando fuerte sus tacones contra el suelo.

—_Ino siempre ha odiado a Sakura_—

* * *

El alcohol se desliza por su garganta hasta el punto de casi arderle.

(Ino jamás ha bebido tanto)

Pero siente que el alma está a punto de irse de su cuerpo, si es que no lo ha hecho aún, y ha llorado tantas lágrimas que su cuerpo comienza a deshidratarse.

El vaso vacío golpea fuerte contra la madera de la barra e Ino aprieta los labios pintados de rojo pasión y se muerde la lengua tanto que se ha tenido que tragar la sangre.

Busca con la mirada a su acompañante (ya no puede decirle "amiga" a nadie) Karin. Pero las luces cambian sus colores con tanta rapidez que a Ino le parece absurdo y se marea. Se para como puede en sus tacones plateados —ha decidido cambiar el negro— y bebe de un trago el líquido violeta que parece chispear del vaso que le acaba de dar el barman. Se desliza entre las personas que bailan un ritmo totalmente diferente al que se escucha, se mueve como una serpiente buscando a su presa, y cuando sus ojos celestes chocan con la imagen de Karin besuqueándose con un tipo siente unas inmensas ganas de mandarla a la mierda.

Pero da medio vuelta, con el ceño fruncido y las pestañas largas y ondulantes, y se va del lugar.

Sin embargo el humo artificial la marea y choca contra una espalda.

—Lo lamento —Ino gruñe y la persona voltea. Unos inmensos ojos de color aquamarina que brillan como si fueran dos estrellas chocan contra sus pobres y de mentira ojos celestes y de repente Ino no sabe qué decir o qué hacer.

No sabe si es el alcohol o el humo o ésa mirada, pero siente que está a punto de desmayarse.

* * *

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, Ino está besando a ése chico de ojos como estrellas.

Se han ido del club y están en lo que ella imagina, es su departamento.

Ino suspira y —oh, comienza a parecer una película porno— gemidos se escapan de sus labios color rojo pasión, y de pronto el color de sus labios se mezcla con la cabellera carmín de él y es que se siente tan bien (y está tan mal) que está al borde de la locura.

Ino está a punto de hacerlo con un desconocido, y a penas se ha dado cuenta de ello. Pero se promete a sí misma, y la voz en su cabeza suena temblorosa y parece que va a romperse, que jamás volverá a cometer una locura como la que está a punto de hacer.

—eventualmente, Ino le agarró el gusto a _ésa _locura—

* * *

Y otra vez, antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, Ino se ha acostado con más tipos de los que puede contar con los dedos de ambas manos.

(Que tan sólo tiene diecinueve años, mierda).

Y poco a poco la máscara de princesa se ha vuelto una máscara de prostituta, tal vez. Y ha cambiado los caprichos de niña rica por noches y noches de club en club, de departamente en departamento. Y entonces Ino apaga el cigarro de un pisotón y bate sus pestañas tan oscuras que casi se confunden con la noche que tiñe el cielo en la esquina de aquél club de mala fama.

Ha quedado con Karin, pero la chica se pierde entre el gentío e Ino no tiene ni las ganas ni el tiempo de andar buscándola. Así que tima su cartera y se marcha del club.

Ino dobla en una esquina completamente oscura como si fuera un pozo que te lleva a ningún lugar, y dobla como la niña estúpida que se confía y se mete en callejones y terminan matando en las películas.

Ciertamente, se ha metido a un callejón.

Ino escupe un par de maldiciones y está dispuesta a volver por donde vino. Pero alguien —o algo, quien sabe— le agarra por el brazo y la tira con fuerza y de un tirón al suelo sucio y frío.

De repente Ino siente un escalofrío recorrerle todo el cuerpo lleno de cicatrices (tantas veces se ha clavado las uñas multicolor que ha perdido la cuenta) y siente tanto miedo como jamás lo ha sentido.

Ino no ve nada, la oscuridad de ése apestoso callejón no se lo permite, pero hace fuerza y entrecierra los ojos celestes como un cielo de mentiritas y a penas alcanza a ver un hombre parado entre las penumbras.

No puede gritar, no se puede mover, a pesar de que sabe que debe hacer algo.

—_¡cualquier cosa! ¡lo que sea! ¡que te van a matar, Ino!—_

Pero los sonidos se atascan aún más en su garganta cuando el hombre comienza a besarle el cuello y a manosearle todo el cuerpo envuelto en el caro vestido que ha comprado con el dinero de su padre.

Entonces su vista se nubla, y a cada beso, a cada toque de ésas manos contra su piel, las lágrimas amenazan con salir. Ésas lágrimas que no ha llorado en tanto tiempo, ésas lágrimas que creyó perder cuando sus sueños terminaron de marcharse de su corazón de diamante (que ha dejado de brillar). Pero no llora, no puede, quiere, pero no lo hace.

Y de pronto ve un destello en medio de la oscuridad. Dos estrellas que brillan con un resplandor aquamarina apartan al hombre de encima de su cuerpo demacrado y ahora la miran con (¿preocupación?).

—¿Estás bien?

Ino hace un último esfuerzo y alcanza a ver un rostro de porcelana detrás de ésos ojos aquamarina. Asiente torpemente y acepta la mano que él le está ofreciendo.

Se levanta como puede y hace equilibrio en los tacones plateados. Ve cómo su nuevo héroe patea al hombre que quiso violarla y de repente un sentimiento familiar le invade el interior.

No sabe si es la adrenalina o el miedo o _ésa mirada_, pero siente que está a punto de desmayarse.

* * *

Cuando Ino abre los ojos, otra vez se encuentra con ésa mirada que le sacude el cuerpo entero. Mira hacia los costados y se da cuenta de que está siendo cargada como princesa por su héroe.

—quizás sea como una muñeca de trapo, pero Ino quiere creer que él la carga como si fuera la princesa que solía ser—

—Y-yo...

—Despertaste —su voz suena tan profunda y tranquila, como si fuera un océano, o así.

Ino se revuelve un tanto incómoda.

—Te desmayaste, y no iba a dejarte allí tirada. Te estoy llevando a mi departamento puesto que no se dónde vives.

Ino sólo asiente. No puede volver a su casa en aquél estado.

_No quiere._

Ino confía ciegamente en aquél caballero de ojos aquamarina y cuando entran a su departamento, como si fuera un huracán, una ola de recuerdos inunda la mente de Ino.

El hombre la deja en el sofá de su sala de estar y le quita con cuidado, como si estuviera por romperse, los tacones que brillan como plata.

Ino se deja consentir y cuando el hombre está a punto de irse —Ino no sabe a dónde, y no quiere saber—, ella le agarra la muñeca y se cuida de no clavarle las uñas como arcoíris en su piel de porcelana.

—No te vayas.

El héroe la mira a los ojos y se detiene, se agacha hasta quedar a la altura de la demacrada chica que acaba de salvar y envuelve su rostro con sus manos.

—Ino —dice con su voz como el océano.

—Gaara.

E Ino comienza a llorar.

Deja salir todas las lágrimas que guardó con llave todo ése tiempo. Llora y su maquillaje se corre y otra vez deja a la vista su verdadero rostro.

Una niña que lo único que quiere es amar y ser amada.

—No te vayas —solloza—. Gaara —y dice el nombre de su héroe como si fuera el más hermoso poema, el más preciado tesoro—. Gaara, Gaara, Gaara.

Y él la abraza. No dice nada. Sólo la abraza.

Ino hunde su rostro en el hombro del héroe de ojos aquamarina y llena sus pulmones de ése perfume que ya había disfrutado tiempo atrás, la primera vez que alguien tomó su cuerpo. Se llena del aroma del hombre que besó siendo un desconocido, y que luego se convirtió en el primer hombre que recorrió su cuerpo.

Y llora y llora y llora. Porque no hay nada más por hacer.

Está rota y sólo quiere que alguien la arregle.

—No llores más, Ino.

De alguna forma, las lágrimas se detienen e Ino siente que le falta el aire.

Y de pronto siente los labios de Gaara envolver los suyos y la besa con tanto

_¿és éso cariño?_

E Ino se deja llevar y sus lenguas bailan e Ino acaricia la mejilla de su héroe como si fuera la caricia de una pluma. No le clava las uñas, no le muerde el labio. Lo acaricia y lo besa con suavidad, temiendo que Gaara se esfume como un sueño ingenuo más.

—No te vayas.

—No me iré.

Y con la máscara de una muñeca que en realidad nunca fue hecha trizas, Ino piensa que quizás, los milagros realmente existen, incluso para las rotas muñecas de trapo.

Y llora, pero esta vez, son lágrimas de alegría.

**.**

**.  
**

* * *

_Fin  
_

* * *

**Este es el primer GaaIno que escribo. Y surgió como algo sin forma, que a medida que lo fui escribiendo, fue tomando un rumbo, o algo así. Lo cierto es que lo escribí en un rato y no tenía idea de cómo terminaría, porque sólo había pensado en el comienzo. Pero realmente espero que les guste. El SasuIno es mi pareja favorita, pero pienso que Gaara e Ino se ven muy bien juntos. Además, tenía ganas de escribir una Ino de este estilo, espero que haya resultado y que les haya gustado, hoho.**

**Lamento si hay algún error, aún no lo he revisado. Ya andaré editando dedazos y eso seguro xD  
Gracias de corazón por leer C: Hyo les manda un besote ¡y dejen reviews! khhhr.**

**Bye bye!_  
_**


End file.
